eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:07-01
25 turns, 95% = 72 points, 10 max mana 16-26 turns, 100% = 84 points, 12 max mana 67 turns, 98% = 65 points, 9 max mana Clear points Treasures - Secret Rooms Two chests will appear when you revisit this map *(1) Next to your base, one room to the left and it is on the right bottom. *(2) Next to your base, two rooms to the left and it is on the upside right. *(3) Ok. Here we got lots of secret rooms (here I mean, on (2)). Go down for the second one. *(1) See ? There's more one if you go down again. Two treasures here. *(1) And one more if you follow the corridor to the end of it (guess what you find there ? a caaard!) *(4) Next to Nelly's castle, 3 rooms to the left and you may see it to the right. There's a treasure and, also, there is a card there. *(5) Next to No-one's pillar (north to Nelly's castle), 2 rooms down and you'll see it on the right bottom of the place. Treasure and card here. *(6) Next to Tiofania's castle, 4 rooms to the right, and it is right on the right, hehe. Card and treasure. *(7) Next to Estelle's castle, one room down, and it is on the left. Treasure here. There you go. On replay, there's a chest at the northwest base, containing an omni crystal; and at the southeast base, containing mithril steel. Objectives Victory *Kill all bosses. Defeat *Your base is overrun. *100 turn passes. How To Really, here, you'll need some really strong units, for Tiofania and for Estelle's castle, still, don't send your worst guys to Nelly just because I said that, you should somehow manage three to four enemies from all sides (something like "they will flank you by all sides"). Note that each boss has all her attacks of only one element. Estelle's attacks are all ice type, Nelly's light type, Tiofania's lightning types. Use this against them to your advantage. Get the upper right corner with a spawn point and a pillar first. If you enter any of the rooms next to Estelle, Nelly or Tiofania, all three will start charging towards your base along with all their forces. So, get your strongest melee unit with some ranged units and go in for Estelle, when you kill her, things will get less complicated (said less, not that there's not complication anymore). Since she's ice element, send in Lizard Moles and Femme. A stone golem/earthman with ice shield would be wonderful as water element is weak against earth. Note that this corner also has Apsaels spawning, and they're light element. Kill/capture them fast because they have a dangerous defense breaking skill... But they're not much stronger than Estelle herself so keep your elemental ice unless you have a few unneeded expendable units. For Tiofania, one could manage to kill her with the dragon, which had an extraordinary defense, and 2 or 3 ranged/melee units. Try using Oktavia a lot (love her infinite resurrection), and Bridget too, they form a strong team, with someone covering the front. Alternatively, send lightning element units to tank them. Harpyua would have been good in theory, but the attacks of the human archers and yuichiri are regular attacks and have anti-flight, so they can get in trouble. Use a non-flying unit with a lightning shield to tank them and capture and use their own yuichiri against them to counter. The spawn points near her base periodically spawn Yuichiri so use them to build your Yuichiri summon stone. Hm, there's still Nelly's base, you should get her last because she's physically the weakest and has no special recruitable units around her. Since she's light element, Apsaels and the priestesses are the way to go here. If you have the White Baby Dragon it can have the entire enemy force here for lunch on its own at around level 30 especially if backed up by the priestess. It even has boss killer ability, hitting Nelly even harder. Make sure Nelly doesn't hit anyone who isn't light element with her magic attack though, that unit will very likely get fried in one round unless you're way overlevelled. Colette is very good at running, so while doing all those defenses and attacks, go get some secret rooms. You can take their bases while choking their advance with the sugessted units to ensure 100% clearance and lots of mana in the end. Take out Estelle's side real fast though, she plus too many Apsaels for a long time can mean serious trouble. If you can, have Lily run around back and forth between the Yuichiri/Tiofania side and Estelle/Apsael side to capture Yuichiri and Apsaels and build their summon stones. After taking out Estelle, of course. If you developed your characters and some monsters, you should be ok. 07-01